Catching up with the others (Weekenders in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
Here's when the others catch up in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. car crashes down in the middle of a desert. Eddy sits up and adjusts the rearview mirror while Edd heaves himself up. Eddy then looks back as Ed continues to carry the car. Seeing no one, he smiles. Eddy: "Ha! We lost em!" Edd: "How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Eddy: "Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing!" car slams into a giant rock. The rock tips over, and the car explodes. Ed wiggles his way out of an exhaust pipe and sees Eddy's three hairs sticking up from inside a car door. Ed rolls the window up, and Eddy pops out. Eddy looks around. Eddy: Ed "Way to go, lummox! The only rock for miles, and you had to hit it!" is still in his seat, there only because of his seat belt. Edd: "Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend." belt gives way, and he plunges to the ground. "Aah!" friends stare at him. Suddenly, Edd jumps up. "I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!!!" Ed: behind Eddy "Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." Eddy: "What doesn't?" Edd: "Lost souls are we, gentlemen, doomed for eternity!" collapses to the ground. Eddy: "Lighten up, Sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right?" Edd up "Don't answer that." Ed: "Oh, oh! If I might partake in this chat? Could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's–" Eddy: twisted into a strange shape by Ed "Hey ow stop! It doesn't go that way!" Ed: "–shortest elephant!" displays Eddy for all to see. "And you Double D can be the clown!" Edd: considering "I guess one could get used to the confining nature of tights." Eddy: "Talk about stupid." grabs his friends. "If we're goin anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible." Edd: "Dare I ask?" clutches his forehead before turning back to Eddy, grinning. "And?" Ed: "Yeah, Eddy. And?" Eddy: "And..." them close "If any of those losers find us there, they'll be mailed back to Peach Creek in a body cast." Ed: "Where we goin, Eddy?" walks a few feet away before leaping into the air to deliver his pronouncement. Eddy: "My big bro's place!" Edd: downhearted "Eddy, I have my doubts your brother would offer us sanctuary." Eddy: "What, are you kiddin me? We're kinda connected! Like twins! Brain wave stuff! He's talkin to me right now! C'mon!" Ed: "Oh boy oh boy!" Eddy: "He's waitin for us!" runs off. Ed: "Eddy's brother is so cool!" runs off. Edd looks at them and then back at the wreckage of the car. Reaching into his hat, he pulls out his labeler and starts to make a label as he walks towards the trunk. He finishes up and places a label on the trunk reading "Out of Order." Edd: "There." after his friends "Wait for me, fellows!" is looking through his shed. Rolf: "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Where are the Duke of Deli Meats' hearty edibles?" he looks for them, a long hedge rolls out. Johnny peeks out of it. Spying his incomplete checkers game, he runs and hides under the board and then crawls off, carrying it on his back. Johnny enters his backyard and pretends to nonchalantly swing. He slowly stops and looks from side to side. Spying nobody, he yanks on one of the ropes holding the swing up twice. The swing responds by ascending skyward, and another one descends, carrying a replica of Johnny and Plank. High in the tree, Johnny reaches up and finds a bird's nest. He fiddles around the eggs until he finds the one he wants. He then flips it open and presses a button. A secret door opens in front of him on the branch he is balanced on. He slips into it and enters an elevator. It drops six floors, and Johnny exits. He turns on a lamp and picks up a magnet. The magnet pulls the bear trap from his head. He then proceeds to descend down a bunch of stairs that look like melons. Johnny enters a giant, melon-themed chamber. He puts Plank on a melon-shaped chair and spins it before going to another one, sitting on it, and spinning it as well. The floor opens beneath the chairs and they drop. the Melon Cave, a tree stump's top slides open and two heroes burst out. Captain Melonhead: "Shed a tear, 'cause Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!" Melonhead leaps forward only to slam into a fence. His head gets stuck between two boards, but he manages to pull it out. Unfortunately, on the way out, his mask gets twisted, rendering him blind. Captain Melonhead: "Holy Toledo, Splinter! My Melon Vision! It's gone!" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "Who's an idiot?" Splinter the Wonderwood: Melonhead turns his mask and can once again see. He grabs his sidekick and takes off. Captain Melonhead: "It's Melon time! Hoop-ba-da, hee hee hee!" and Kevin are tearing down the road, looking for the Eds. Kevin rides his bike past the school. He reaches a turnoff and takes it. Nazz is smiling until a bug hits her. This is followed in short order by several more. Bugs are hitting Kevin as well, but he doesn't seem to care. Nazz: "Major so gross, Kevin. These bugs are like freaking me out!" Kevin: "Get a grip, Nazz! This rage train ain't stoppin till I thump those three twerps! Whoa." ahead is a gigantic cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and go straight through it. When they come out, they are blanketed in dead flies. Nazz: "Kevin, stop!" blindly rubs at his eyes. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Kevin: "AAAAAAHHH!" three crash into a peach shed. Nazz: up "Ow! That hurt!" Kevin: "Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" Nazz: "Oh, I'm okay." holds her arms out for a hug. Kevin: "It was totally my fault!" runs past her. "This can't be happening. My bike's thrashed!" heaves it upright and begins to work on it. Nazz: "Hello. Remember me?" Kevin: "Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head em off. I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did." Nazz: "That'd be the last thing they'd do. They're like such cowards." Kevin: "Good one, Nazz. Say, you got one of those hairpin things?" Nazz: "Totally!" hands one over, and Kevin rewires his bike. Kevin: "Cowards run and hide, right? So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals?" Nazz: "What about his brother?" Kevin: "That little twerp wouldn't have the–" something "That's it! They're going to Eddy's brother's place!" grabs Nazz in a hug. "Nazz, you're awesome, babe." smiles. Suddenly, Kevin throws her off. Kevin: "HOLD IT! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs." Nazz: "What?" Kevin: "Forget it!" pulls her onto the bike. "We gotta go." two set off again, this time on a much more damaged bike. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts